elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Scrolls
Scrolls are common, one time use Magic Devices with a variety of different effects. The higher levels of Magic Device will make scrolls more effective. Generally, cursed scrolls have the opposite effect of their normal counterparts. Reading scrolls practices Literacy. Types of Scrolls *Uncurse **Attempts to remove curses on every item in your inventory. Does not have a 100% success rate. *Vanish Curse **Attempts to remove curses on every item in your inventory. Does not have a 100% success rate, but has a much higher success rate than scrolls of Remove Curse. Can remove Doom. *Curse **Attempts to curse an item at random. *Inferior Material **Attempts to change a target item's material type to an inferior material. This is not recommended to use on gear of superior quality material. Will not work on Godly-level Artifacts but will work on Miracle-level Artifacts. The primary uses of this are to attempt to change worthless weapons and armor into raw in case of a hunger emergency, or as a solution to removing "cursed" items by eating them. ***This scroll can actually improve materials, as it selects anything from raw/candy up to obsidian, so if you have a lot, it can be worth trying on that bronze Claymore to get one of the better materials. ***Can also be used to improve the value of furniture if the furniture doesn't have a material type. *Superior Material **Attempts to change a target item's material type to a superior material. This is not recommended to use on any item short of a Miracle-level Artifact. Will not work on Godly-level Artifacts. *Change Material **Same as above but any material type can result. Most commonly it's a 'normal' material, unless the scroll is blessed, in which case 'superior' materials will result much more frequently, or cursed, in which case 'inferior' materials will be more common. *Enchant Armor **Increases the enchantment of an armor by 1 (maximum +2). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant armor scrolls will work on rings and necklaces. **Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +3) **Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) *Greater Enchant Armor **Increases the enchantment of an armor by 1 (maximum +4). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant armor scrolls will work on rings and necklaces. **Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +6) **Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) *Enchant Weapon **Increases the enchantment of a weapon by 1 (maximum +2). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant weapon scrolls cannot be used on ammo. **Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +3) **Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) *Greater Enchant Weapon **Increases the enchantment of a weapon by 1 (maximum +4). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant weapon scrolls cannot be used on ammo. **Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +6) **Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) *Flying **Decreases the weight, PV and damage bonus of an item by 15%. Use at your own discretion. ***The PV/damage loss does not affect equipment which already has a nonpositive bonus. ***Can be used to lower the weight of your shelter, or possibly even furniture you can't otherwise carry, such as an altar. ***Only works on items in your inventory. (Sorry, this won't help you with thievery.) **Blessed: reduces weight by 25% and PV/damage by 12.5%. *Holy Rain **Gives you holy protection for a few turns. *Holy Light **Gives you holy protection for more turns than a scroll of Holy Rain. *Holy Veil **Gives you holy protection for even more turns than a scroll of Holy Light, but with a slightly weaker effect. *Ally **Attempts to spawn a Pet for you of roughly your level. Note that the ally summoned will not always be your level - even a level 30 character has a chance of getting a Putit. *Gain Material **Adds random materials to your inventory and saves your game. **Cursed: adds only garbage. *Identify **Attempts to identify a target item. Will only work on non-Artifact items. Artifact items will be half-identified and you will be told to have the item investigated or read a scroll of Greater Identify. *Greater Identify **Attempts to fully identify any item, including Artifacts. This WILL fully identify Artifacts, but the scroll is quite rare. *Return **Attempts to return you to a point of your choice. You can choose between the lowest level of Lesimas that you have visited, or your house. Larna and the Sister's Mansion will also be available when you have been to these locations once. Bosses in non-guaranteed (randomly generated) dungeons have these as a guaranteed drop. Note that it takes ten turns for the spell to work. The spell will not work on teleport-proof maps (such as the arena). **Cursed: teleports you to prison. *Escape **Attempts to return you to the surface from inside a dungeon. If successful, you will be placed on the world map on the dungeon's entrance square. The spell takes ten turns to work. The spell will not work on no-teleport maps. *Recharge **Attempts to recharge a rod or spellbook. Multiple attempts to recharge an item will result in the item exploding. *Teleport **Attempts to move you to a random point on the floor of the dungeon you are on. Will not work on no-teleport maps, and may put you in more danger than if you had not used it. *Minor Teleport **Same as Teleport, but with a restricted range. *Faith **Increases your favor with your God if you have one and exercises faith skill. Sells for a decent amount. *Detect Objects **Reveals the locations of all objects in the map. You can use the (l)ook command to see where they are. Can be used to easily find stairs. *Magical Map **Reveals nearly every square (roughly 90%) in the current map. Can be used to easily find stairs. **Blessed: reveals entire map. **Cursed: gives little information. *Oracle **Tells you where artifacts have been created. (It reads the art.log file stored in your save folder.) Sells for a very good price. *Knowledge **Blesses you with Divine Wisdom (boosts your LER and MAG attributes, and your Literacy skill) for 71 turns. **Blessed: lasts for 102 turns. *Wonder **Gives you spell stocks for a random spell. **Blessed: gives two spells (or the same spell twice). *Mana **Restores your mana reserves. *Growth **Raises the potential of a random skill. If blessed, will boost potential twice for about 1.5x the value of a normal growth scroll (e.g. a normal scroll will boost potential by 25% but a blessed scroll will boost two potentials by 37%). Sells for a good price. *Gain Attribute **Gives you a random skill. Learning a skill in this manner does NOT increase the platinum coin cost of learning skills at the trainer. If you already have all skills, it increases a random skill by 1. **Blessed: same. **Cursed: Removes a random skill. *Name **Allows you change a random artifact's name, chosen like alias selection during character creation. Has no effect on normal items or non-random artifacts. **Blessed: same. **Cursed: same. *Contingency **Blesses you with Contingency, a temporary buff which has an 80% chance of healing you if you take lethal damage. For example, a nuke would heal you for 1000 instead of damaging you. Probably. **Cursed: 27% chance of heal. *Incognito **Gives you a disguise effect for 10 turns. Useful for fooling guards and shopkeepers if you're a criminal; they will not attack for the duration of the effect. Same effect as a disguise kit. **Blessed: lasts 15 turns. **Cursed: lasts 5 turns. Category:Items